The Good Old Internet
by therandomestbrony
Summary: Well my life is pretty normal, until one day all the internet browsers are replaced with colourful talking ponys That were apparently looking for me, I don't know what is going on, but to be honest, I don't want to... RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE WHEN I LOSE IT!
1. Chapter 1

**The good old 'Internet Explorer'**

Now Is a good time to tell you all that writing fanfics is as new to me as walking is to a baby. I mean I'm writing this first chapter with no idea how it's going to turn out or anything, sooooo, without further holdbacks, here is the story/fanfic/thingy

 **Chapter one: What are you?**

Today is a day like any other day, I wake up, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and go to school. Now I am an average guy measuring up to about 1.85m (6.07ft) well kind of a midget, but I've got blonde, medium length hair (long in boy standards) brown eyes and pale white skin, even holidays don't help that.

My school day isn't very eventful until I use internet explorer on the schools computer at lunch. Now I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming because I just heard a feminine voice say, "Am I glad I met you."

I'm pretty sure this is addressed at me so I (the genius I am) respond with,

"Huh…me? I don't even know who you are!"

"ugh," responds the voice, timidly, "oh my god, really?"

"No…erm…I don't" I awkwardly respond, "S-so who are you?"

My eyes literally bug out as I see a pony walk in to the screen, not a normal pony that we see, a blue pony with golden sunset hair, and eyes of around the same colour. I mean now I feel like dying because this might be a virus on my computer.

"What? Never seen a pony before?" she asked, an annoyed look on her face

"Well…yes but not like you," I respond, forgetting where I am completely, "anyway, you've still not told me who you are."

"Well if you need to know, I'm Internet Explorer."

"Wait what? You're a browser?"

Just then I'm pretty sure I hit a nerve, as her left eye is twitching like crazy. This pony really scares me.

She starts talking, "Not just a browser, I'm a browser pony!" she explains with a slight pick-up in her mood, "Well you can't just leave me on this computer, Idiot"

"But you stay with your browser, right?"

"Yeah, but you're at school and staying on a server like this is dangerous"

"What do I do then?"

"Search it."

"I'll use my phone then," so I pull out my phone, open safari, and guess what I saw? A white unicorn with a white, red and blue mane looking at me from the other side of the screen

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I yelled…

This day can't get any freakier…

 **Author's notes:**

 _I have no idea if this is any good all I need is feedback and constructive criticism, but I got completely off track with this, sorry if it is short, I don't know if this is what I want to do with this story. Anyway I do this on my own with help with IE's (internet explorer's) personality. Thanks for reading and all and I'll make the story longer next time unless I change it. I might cut myself out of it as I want it to be about IE and friends. I'm just going to say it's the tumblr choice from ask-internetexplorer That is all. I'm sorry for how short it is._


	2. Not Chapter Two, Just an Update

_I'm Soo sorry to tell you that I'm going to do one or two chapters before leaving fanfiction for a while. Don't think I don't like whoever you people are, I mean, I don't know you at all! but the more followers I get, The more I'm going to write, because this could be a lost cause... I've got exams in a couple of weeks, I felt like telling you now incase people thought I completely left Fanfiction (but honestly, who does that?)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Well… Here it is got to make this chapter a hell of a lot longer**

 **Chapter 2: Are you Kidding? We are so done…**

"Hey, IE, Who's this guy?" asked the white unicorn that still hasn't told me their name and is talking as though I'm a deaf person.

"Oh, well, I think this is the dude writing a fanfic about us." IE responds

"Wait, what? I'm not writing any fanfiction about you!" I retort, losing my patience with every word said

 _That forth wall break though… Not good? Okay I'll stop._

"Dude, just shut up!" Yells IE, dude, she's got a hell of a temper. "I'm gonna explain it really easy, even chrome could understand, you are going to join our world and help us with stuff."

"what if I don't want to?" I question.

"You will miss out on lessons at your school…" I really feel like that unicorn knows me a lot.

"I'M IN!" I chirp, knowing full well that this is better than learning. (Learning sucks balls)

I notice the (still) unknown unicorn's horn glowing, "Erm, what are you doing?"

"hold still," she says, "I'm almost ready…"

"Wait, you haven't told me what you're…"

*FLASH* *BANG*

My eyes open in massive delight as I am out of the dreaded un-supervised detention, but then immediately dampen, as I have no clue where I am.

Where I am is no concrete jungle, well just take out concrete. This place is quite joined together, so there is hardly any way of just walking out of here. The good thing tough is that, I'm not in the jungle yet, I'm like that dude from Castaway. Too bad FedEx didn't hire me. This island looks pretty normal, yeah right, I just got zapped here. Is this karma, for not wanting to learn? I get up and walk down this vast beach (oh by the way, there's a beach)

"Hello? Internet? Other Pony?" I call, anxiously waiting for a response

"Calm down dude," the unicorn says, "We've got to make it to that portal over there."

And, in the distance I see a large Portal waiting for us

"You know what?" I Said

"What?" she asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"We don't know each other." I said

She facepalmed/hoofed or something, "I'm safari, but you can call me Ari. I'm one of the only friends outside of windows that she likes."

(I hope people don't freak out because I'm going to use my real name, DON'T ADD ME ON FACEBOOK, or I'll delete this whole story)

"Well, my name is Todd, and I am a lonely guy who is socially awkward" I explain

"Sheesh, I can see what you mean…" she muttered

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Which way are we headed?" I asked.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly, "I don't know…"

I froze she doesn't know which way to go? My eye twitches and she backs off a bit, she's fucking scared right now, but now she has locked up in fear.

"Todd? Please, don't hurt me…" she cries

I freeze, all my anger dissipates into nothing as I remember:

" _ **What do you mean 'No'?" The bully asked me.**_

" _ **I'm not going to help you with your homework," I retorted, "Besides you can't tell me what to do!"**_

" _ **No, I can't" he said.**_

" _ **Really?"**_

" _ **Really…" he announced softly, "BUT MY FIST CAN!"**_

" _ **Please, don't hurt me!" I cried**_

I'm pretty sure she noticed me cry, because she looks sympathetic all of a sudden, but right now I'm too sad to care about it. She stands on her hind legs, wraps her front legs around me in a hug, I would push her off but I think I'll stay like this for a while, well, until I regain my composure. That'll take a while…

 **Meanwhile… (IE's POV)**

'Where the buck are those two?' I thought as I aimlessly trotted around this forest, 'Why couldn't I've been left with him? I'm lonely' I'm thinking nonsense, I'll find somepony soon enough.

"Hmm?" I question aloud as I hear muffled sobbing. "Hello?"

"W-w-who is it?" The for some reason familiar voice said, but the voice sounds calm, so it's not the sobbing pony.

"Well, it is I, Internet Explorer!" I responded

As I walk into the clearing, my jaw hits the floor as I see that big dude, wrapped in Safari's arms, crying. She looks at me, a weak smile on her face.

"Should I go?" I joked.

"Nononono, It's not like that" She says, while trying to hide a blush.

"There, there, it's okay." I'm not going to respond, because at this point I know she's talking to that dude.

"What happened?" I ask, honestly a bit concerned.

"I think he just had an emotional breakdown, he'll be okay in a bit."

"Well I'll leave and find firewood or something, it's going to be a long night," I call back

"Okay! Bye!" She chirps.

 **Todd's POV (Regular)**

Well I'm tired now, and all fluids in my eyes have escaped and I feel better, I just hope IE didn't see that, she would laugh. But it takes me a while to notice, it's dark, we have no light, we can't see anything out there and we have no shelter. Oh but IE is here and she brought with her 'wooden rods of heat' yay! Check one off the list.

"You alright now, bro?" IE asks

"Huh? Oh that… Yeah" I hear a giggle from next to me

Oh but it's going our way tonight, until…

*rawr* *GROWL*

"Well SH—"

"Don't curse! Just bucking run!" Yells IE

Well, note that I got a gym licence that I never used. I regret that.

"You have got to be kidding me! WE ARE F****** SCREWED!"

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Whoop! Another chapter done! I know that that flashback was pretty random and I should build up those things more, but I'm going to make a deal with you all, if you tell me a creature, Real or fake, I will add that into this story._

 _P.S. No Discord or OP creatures, Okay?_


	4. Sorry

**I'm soo sorry**

I haven't uploaded a chapter for a while now, and I feel really bad and I sprained my ankle.

errm.. I will keep trying to make more chapters later.

See you guys in the next chapter, don't lose hope on me!

Peace!


End file.
